


Calypso and Vesta

by Julian_McQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: A tiny story I wrote up while at a corporate meeting. Just a coffee shop employee who has a crush on one of his coworkers. Inspired by the character Sam made by Rotarr.





	Calypso and Vesta

I spotted him the next day as I headed towards work, he was desperately clinging to his umbrella, as if the rain would melt him should he touch it. Sadly, the will of Calypso wished for him to become soaked, and thus his umbrella was ripped from his delicate hands and cast onto the street. I wanted to grab it and return it to him, to give an excuse to meet, to talk. However, a local truck beat me to it, and the umbrella was flattened on the old graying asphalt. He looked at the flattened umbrella, his face void of any expression, but his eyes saying enough. Curing to himself, he pulled his coat tighter to his body and stormed off to places unknown. I wanted to apologize, as if I was Calypso, the storm who was spiteful and loving. However, I was going to be late for work, so I continued to shield myself from the rain and walked to the coffee shop where I worked.

It was a late shift, 11:00am – 7:00pm, so I could sleep in a bit. Job pays ok, but it’s walking distance, so I can’t really complain. Plus, days like this, traffic can be slow. So, I get paid $12.00/hr to sit around on my phone and enjoy free drinks. Not alcohol, just coffee and tea, which isn’t a problem either. Booze is usually too bitter for me, so I can’t drink it unless it’s very sweet or a shot. That way I can’t taste the alcohol. Anyway, I was three hours into the shift. The only customers were a couple that were much too into PDA, and an old guy who was almost disturbingly into the carrot/spinach scone he ordered. Then HE showed up. The guy who lost his umbrella from before, remember? Maybe he wanted to buy another umbrella and found them to be too expensive? It’s a tourist town though, can’t be helped.

Anyway, he came up to the display, his dyed bangs accenting his eyes. One was blue, but the other one white. Blind in one eye I guess, which much make his depth perception suck, but he seems to be doing ok. Besides, this eye has like a snowflake design where the iris and pupil have clouded over, and you can see flecks of the original blue in it. I think it’s beautiful, like him. He bends down, deciding on a pastry as if it’s the only one he’ll get in his whole life. I hope he doesn’t get the carrot/spinach scone, it’s been tainted by that old man with his scone fetish. He takes a snickerdoodle and a chai latte. My heart swells and leaves me with an uncomfortably pleasant feeling, it’s what I typically order. I work the order almost at lightning speed, glancing briefly at him and at the lost and found bin, where I notice the Hello Kitty umbrella. It’s sitting next to the Ugg boots and the bag of books some student left behind, never getting them back, wasting money.

I finish the latte and hand it to him, our fingers touch. He smiles, I smile back, because I made him smile, even if he was faking. I watch him take a nearby table while cleaning, he’s looking at his phone as he enjoys his latte and treat. I hope this made up for earlier, where I might have been Calypso and I stole is umbrella, breaking it in a jealous fury. No, I was Vesta, of the hearth. I provided him warmth and comfort from Calypso, in warm drink and such a warm treat, the cure for cold and dark. I hope he enjoyed it, and even if he never looks at me directly, speaks to me, or ever thinks of me, we shared this moment.

As he finished his meal, he got up and approached the door, ready to face Calypso again. Without thinking, I grab the Hello Kitty umbrella and quickly call out to him, offering the umbrella. Our fingers touch again, this time they are warm and dry, and he looks at me. I see the beautiful patterns of his useless eye, and he smiles at me. He! smiles! at! me! With a thank you, he leaves, opening the Hello Kitty umbrella and walking away. I smile, now certain that I am Vesta, as I kept him warm, kept him safe, and gave him what he needed to push forward. The rest of the shift dragged on after that, but by the time it was over, the storm had passed, and I got to see the sunset as I locked up. The crimson light reflected in the puddles as I headed back home, and I didn’t even need a jacket. Calypso was gone, and the warmth of Vesta took her place. I hope he is warm, is happy. But I won’t hope. I’ll just ask him when I see him again, I know he really likes chai tea and snickerdoodles. =)

 


End file.
